


THRYCE:  The Musical

by evilmouse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: "author" being a very loose term since I wrote neither the songs nor the story, AP's Thrawn is the Best Thrawn, Billy Joel Rules and I make no apologies, Crack, Dancing and Singing, Duet, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Fanfic is for Fun, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Insanity, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lots and lots of lyrics, Music & Lyrics by Billy Joel, Musicals, Ridiculous, Screenplay/Script Format, Song Lyrics, Staging Rights Available, The Author Regrets Nothing, There is no such thing as too much Billy Joel, Thryce State of Mind, Turn it up to '10' and rip the knob off, You know Thrawn's a baritone, and Pryce is an alto, everyone sings, thryce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/pseuds/evilmouse
Summary: A mad musical bonanza based onA Dealer In Hope, written in a moment of insanity, showcasing my encyclopedic knowledge of Billy Joel's music, love of that particular fanfic, and apparent abundance of free time.





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dealer in Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932813) by [ap_trash_compactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_trash_compactor/pseuds/ap_trash_compactor). 



> With apologies to [ap_trash_compactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_trash_compactor/pseuds/ap_trash_compactor) & Billy Joel
> 
> This will be Exhibit A in any proof of insanity trial I am subject to…It was written a long time ago for the Thryce Discord and now is as bad a time as any to inflict it upon the world. 
> 
> _tosses reputation out the window_
> 
> Click on the hyperlinks in the song titles to open up the audio track in youtube (at least they were working when I posted this).

## ACT I

Big ensemble number to start: Citizens of Coruscant sing about the daily grind of living under the Empire.

[“No Man’s Land”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=duQIG2nKEH8)  
Lyric excerpt:  
Who remembers when it all began  
Out here in no man's land  
Before they passed the master plan  
Out here in no man's land  
Low supply and high demand  
Here in no man's land  
We've just begun to understand  
Out here in no man's land

Scene shift to PRYCE who is coming to the end of her shift at Higher Skies. Split stage with THRAWN who’s working doing something military. She’s angry at her loss of idealism and he’s angry at a career of Imperial compromises… Duet!

[“Angry Young (Wo)Man”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2iNLt_hUZg) (lyrics altered slightly for gender consistency)

Lyric excerpt:  
PRYCE:  
There's a place in the world for the angry young woman  
With her working class ties and her radical plans  
She refuses to bend, she refuses to crawl  
She's always at home with her back to the wall

THRAWN:  
And he's proud of his scars and the battles he's lost  
And he struggles and bleeds as he hangs on the cross  
And he likes to be known as the angry young man  
Give a moment or two to the angry young man  
With his foot in his mouth and his heart in his hand  
He's been stabbed in the back, he's been misunderstood  
It's a comfort to know his intentions are good  
And he sits in a room with a lock on the door  
With his maps and his medals laid out on the floor  
And he likes to be known as the angry young man

PRYCE:  
I believe I've passed the age of consciousness and righteous rage  
I found that just surviving was a noble fight

THRAWN:  
I once believed in causes too  
I had my pointless point of view  
And life went on no matter who was wrong or right  
And there's always a place for the angry young man  
With his fist in the air and his head in the sand

PRYCE:  
And she's never been able to learn from mistakes  
So she can't understand why her heart always breaks

THRAWN:  
But his honor is pure and his courage as well  
And he's fair and he's true and he's boring as hell  
And he'll go to the grave as an angry old man

She finds the proof that Higher Skies is a Rebel front, calls THRAWN to set up a meeting, and then sings a song to herself about her disillusionment, maybe in a mirror!

[“Surprises”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=urdqAeRjel4)  
Don't get excited  
Don't say a word  
Nobody noticed  
Nothing was heard  
It was committed discreetly  
It was handled so neatly  
And it shouldn't surprise you at all  
You know  
Break all the records  
Burn the cassettes  
I'd be lying if I told you  
That I had no regrets  
There were so many mistakes  
And what a difference it makes  
But still it shouldn't surprise you at all  
You know  
I said it shouldn't surprise you at all  
You know  
Don't look now but you have changed  
Your best friends wouldn't tell you  
Now it's apparent  
Now it's a fact  
So marshal your forces  
For another attack  
You were so young and naive  
I know it's hard to believe  
But now it shouldn't surprise you at all  
You know  
No it shouldn't surprise you at all  
You know  
What has it cost you  
What have you won  
The sins of the fathers  
Are the sins of the sons  
It was always within you  
It will always continue  
But it shouldn't surprise you at all  
You know  
I said it shouldn't surprise you at all  
You know

Scene change to hotel lobby where our hero THRAWN has just arrived for his rendezvous with PRYCE. He has no idea she isn’t looking for an amorous encounter, so reflects on that possibility with this idea of what he’ll be singing later...if they are a good fit…

[“I Don’t Want To Be Alone”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhn4mH3uA1A)  
Lyric excerpt:  
But I'm avoiding all the hard cold facts  
That I've got to face  
So ask me just one question  
When this magic night is through  
Could it have been just anyone  
Or did it have to be you  
And will you still be saying  
I don't want to be alone anymore  
I was checking you out  
I was just making sure  
No, I don't want to be alone anymore  
And I want you tonight  
Although you hurt me before  
It didn't matter that I felt like a fool  
'Cause I forgot when she walked through the door  
I can't be sure we'll get along  
But I'm willing to try  
As long as you can tell me  
I don't want to be alone anymore

Cut to PRYCE waiting in the hotel room for his arrival. She sings about her ambitions and the harshness of reality and what she hoped from her ruined romance with Ottlis.

[“Everybody Has A Dream”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S129T9kav8I)  
Lyric excerpt:  
While in these days of quiet desperation  
As I wander through the world in which I live  
I search everywhere, for some new inspiration  
But it's more than cold reality can give  
If I need a cause for celebration  
Or a comfort I can use to ease my mind  
I rely on my imagination  
And I dream of an imaginary time  
I know that everybody has a dream  
Everybody has a dream  
So let me lie and let me go on sleeping  
And I will lose myself in palaces of sand  
And all the fantasies that I have been keeping  
Will make the empty hours easier to stand

THRAWN arrives. PRYCE explains what she has discovered and how she wants his help. She also explains the xenophobia responsible for THRAWN’s troubles.

[“Careless Talk” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cD18zj1UYDY)  
Lyric Excerpt:  
Careless talk  
That's what you heard about me  
Jealous talk  
That's what I heard about you  
Everybody's telling lies  
I don't even know why  
Why can't people  
Find something better to do  
Careless talk  
I don't believe what they say  
I heard them talk  
They say you've been putting me down  
In the shadows on the phone  
They won't leave us alone  
They've been talking  
Ever since you came around  
Careless talk  
Telling you I'm doing wrong  
Jealous talk  
Follows wherever you go  
I'm aware of what you heard  
Every terrible word

THRAWN cautions her not to be ruled by her ambition and to take a more prudent path.

[“Vienna”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wccRif2DaGs)  
_(probably need to rename it something like “The Empire” hmmm let’s do a Find/Replace)_

Slow down, you crazy child  
You're so ambitious for a juvenile  
But then if you're so smart, then tell me  
Why are you still so afraid?  
Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
You'd better cool it off before you burn it out  
You've got so much to do  
And only so many hours in a day  
But you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even  
Get halfway through  
When will you realize, The Empire waits for you  
Slow down, you're doing fine  
You can't be everything you want to be  
Before your time  
Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight  
Tonight,  
Too bad but it's the life you lead  
You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need  
Though you can see when you're wrong, you know  
You can't always see when you're right. you're right  
You've got your passion, you've got your pride  
But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?  
Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true  
When will you realize, The Empire waits for you?

They consider their options and decide to solve each other’s respective problems, singing a Duet!

[“Code of Silence” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niIWtw-70Lo)  
PRYCE:  
Everybody's got a million questions  
Everybody wants to know the score  
What you went through  
It's something you  
Should be over now  
Everybody wants to hear the secrets  
That you never told a soul before  
And it's not that strange  
Because it wouldn't change  
What happened anyhow  
THRAWN:  
But you swore to yourself a long time ago  
There were some things that people never needed to know  
Guess there's one that you keep  
That you bury so deep  
No one can tear it out  
And you can't talk about it  
Because you're following a code of silence  
PRYCE:  
You're never gonna to lose the anger  
You just deal with it a different way  
And you can't talk about it  
And isn't that a kind of madness  
To be living by a code of silence  
When you've really got a lot to say  
You don't want to lose a friendship  
There's nothing that you have to hide  
And a little dirt  
Couldn't hurt no one anyway  
THRAWN:  
And you still have a rage inside you  
That you carry with a certain pride  
In the only part of the broken heart  
That you could ever save  
But you've been through it once  
You know how it ends  
You don't see the point  
Of going through it again  
PRYCE:  
And this ain't the place  
THRAWN:  
And this ain't the time  
TOGETHER:  
And neither's any other day  
So you can't talk about it  
Because you're following a code of silence  
You're never gonna to lose the anger  
You just deal with it a different way  
So you can't talk about it  
And isn't that a kind of madness  
To be living by a code of silence  
When you've really got a lot to say  
PRYCE:  
I know you well enough to tell you've got your reasons  
That's not the kind of code you're inclined to break  
THRAWN:  
Some things unknown are best left alone forever  
And if a vow is what it takes  
Haven't you paid for your mistakes  
After the moment passes  
And the impulse disappears  
You can still hold back  
Because you don't crack very easily  
PRYCE:  
It's a time honored resolution  
Because the danger is always near  
It's with you now  
But that ain't how it was supposed to be  
And it's hard to believe after all these years  
That it still gives you pain and it still brings tears  
And you feel like a fool  
Because it's part of your rules  
TOGETHER:  
You've got a memory  
But you can't talk about it  
Because you're following a code of silence  
You're never gonna to lose the anger  
You just deal with it a different way  
But you can't talk about it  
And isn't that a kind of madness  
To be living by a code of silence  
When you've really got a lot to say

They sleep together. THRAWN rocks her world and then he leaves. PRYCE sings a reflective little ditty which becomes a split stage for the final verse.

[“Summer Highland Falls” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tQKW9aquT0)  
PRYCE:  
They say that these are not the best of times  
But they're the only times I've ever known  
And I believe there is a time for meditation  
In cathedrals of our own  
Now I have seen that sad surrender in my mother's eyes  
I can only stand apart and sympathize  
For we are always what our situations hand us  
It's either sadness or euphoria  
So we'll argue and we'll compromise  
And realize that nothing's ever changed  
For all our mutual experience  
Our separate conclusions are the same  
Now we are forced to recognize our inhumanity  
A reason coexists with our insanity  
Though we choose between reality and madness  
It's either sadness or euphoria

THRAWN:  
How thoughtlessly we dissipate our energies  
Perhaps we'll help fulfill each other's fantasies  
And as we stand upon the ledges of our lives with our respective similarities  
It's either sadness or euphoria

## ~End Act I~


	2. Act II

## ACT II

THRAWN in his office, reflecting on what he’s started with PRYCE, his weird desire to help her, and her self-destructive tendencies.

[“An Innocent Man”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQCWY5ynBaw)  
Some people stay far away from the door  
If there's a chance of it opening up  
They hear a voice in the hall outside  
And hope that it just passes by  
Some people live with the fear of a touch  
And the anger of having been a fool  
They will not listen to anyone  
So nobody tells them a lie  
I know you're only protecting yourself  
I know you're thinking of somebody else  
Someone who hurt you  
But I'm not above  
Making up for the love  
You've been denying you could ever feel  
I'm not above doing anything  
To restore your faith if I can  
Some people see through the eyes of the old  
Before they ever get a look at the young  
I'm only willing to hear you cry  
Because I am an innocent man  
I am an innocent man  
Oh yes I am  
Some people say they will never believe  
Another promise they hear in the dark  
Because they only remember too well  
They heard somebody tell them before  
Some people sleep all alone every night  
Instead of taking a lover to bed  
Some people find that it's easier to hate  
Than to wait anymore  
I know you don't want to hear what I say  
I know you're gonna keep turning away  
But I've been there and if I can survive  
I can keep you alive  
I'm not above going through it again  
I've not above being cool for a while  
If you're cruel to me I'll understand  
Some people run from a possible fight  
Some people figure they can never win  
And although this is a fight I can lose  
The accused is an innocent man  
I am an innocent man  
Oh yes I am  
An innocent man  
You know you only hurt yourself out of spite  
I guess you'd rather be a martyr tonight  
That's your decision  
But I'm not below  
Anybody I know  
If there's a chance of resurrecting a love  
I'm not above going back to the start  
To find out where the heartache began  
Some people hope for a miracle cure  
Some people just accept the world as it is  
But I'm not willing to lay down and die  
Because I am an innocent man  
I am an innocent man  
Oh yes I am  
An innocent man

Meanwhile, back at her apartment, JUAHIR and PRYCE have a tense discussion, sung as a duet regarding PRYCE’s ambitions and JUAHIR’s fear she’s becoming shallow or distant. 

_Someone should Star Wars-ify these lyrics, like Corellian Whiskey instead of Dom Perignon..._

[“Big Shot”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhF8AgBR8hM)  
Juahir:  
Well, you went uptown riding in your limousine  
With your fine Park Avenue clothes  
You had the Dom Perignon in your hand  
And the spoon up your nose  
And when you wake up in the morning  
With your head on fire  
And your eyes too bloody to see  
Go on and cry in your coffee  
But don't come bitchin' to me  
Because you had to be a big shot, didn't you  
You had to open up your mouth  
You had to be a big shot, didn't you  
All your friends were so knocked out  
You had to have the last word, last night  
You know what everything's about  
You and to have a white hot spotlight  
You had to be a big shot last night

Pryce:  
They were all impressed with your Halston dress  
And the people that you knew at Elaine's  
And the story of your latest success  
Kept 'em so entertained  
Oh, but now you just don't remember  
All the things you said  
And you're not sure you want to know  
I'll give you one hint, honey  
You sure did put on a show  
Yes, yes, you had to be a big shot, didn't you  
You had to prove it to the crowd  
You had to be a big shot, didn't you  
All your friends were so knocked out  
You had to have the last word, last night  
So much fun to be around  
You had to have the front page, bold type  
You had to be a big shot last night

Together:  
Well, it's no big sin to stick your two cents in  
If you know when to leave it alone  
But you went over the line  
You couldn't see it was time to go home  
No, no, no, no, no, no, you had to be a big shot, didn't you  
You had to open up your mouth  
You had to be a big shot, didn't you  
All your friends were so knocked out  
You had to have the last word, last night  
So much fun to be around  
You had to have a white hot spotlight  
You had to be a big shot last night  
Big shot

JUAHIR leaves and PRYCE reflects on the loss of her friend and what she needs from THRAWN.

[“Honesty”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4gOIt-M02A)  
If you search for tenderness  
It isn't hard to find  
You can have the love you need to live  
But if you look for truthfulness  
You might just as well be blind  
It always seems to be so hard to give  
Honesty is such a lonely word  
Everyone is so untrue  
Honesty is hardly ever heard  
And mostly what I need from you  
I can always find someone  
To say they sympathize  
If I wear my heart out on my sleeve  
But I don't want some pretty face  
To tell me pretty lies  
All I want is someone to believe  
Honesty is such a lonely word  
Everyone is so untrue  
Honesty is hardly ever heard  
And mostly what I need from you  
I can find a lover  
I can find a friend  
I can have security until the bitter end  
Anyone can comfort me  
With promises again  
I know, I know  
When I'm deep inside of me  
Don't be too concerned  
I won't ask for nothin' while I'm gone  
But when I want sincerity  
Tell me where else can I turn  
'Cause you're the one I depend upon  
Honesty is such a lonely word  
Everyone is so untrue  
Honesty is hardly ever heard  
And mostly what I need from you

Later, PRYCE has breakfast with YULAREN and discusses next moves. When she leaves, he has figured out the situation. 

[“Don’t Ask Me Why” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwSWEJmQgkE)  
Lyric Excerpt:  
All your life you had to stand in line  
Still you're standing on your feet  
All your choices made you change your mind  
Now your calendar's complete  
Don't wait for answers  
Just take your chances  
Don't ask me why  
You can say the human heart is only make believe  
And I am only fighting fire with fire  
But you are still a victim  
Of the accidents you leave  
As sure as THRAWN’s a victim of desire  
All the servants in your new hotel  
Throw their roses at your feet  
Fool them all but baby I can tell  
You're no stranger to the street  
Don't ask for favors  
Don't talk to strangers  
Don't ask me why

Later that afternoon, THRAWN explains what he’s figured out about PRYCE in an aria.

[“Sleeping with the Television (Holofilm) On”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7lpvVf2rCY)  
Lyric excerpt:  
I've been watching you waltz all night Arihnda 😊  
Nobody's found a way behind your defenses  
They never notice the blaster in your hand  
Until you're pointing it and stunning their senses

You're only standing there 'cause somebody once did somebody wrong  
All night long, all night long  
But you'll be sleeping with the television on

You're eyes are saying talk to me, talk to me  
But your attitude is "don't waste my time"  
Your eyes are saying talk to me, talk to me  
But you won't hear a word 'cause it just might be the same old line

This isn't really easy for me to say Arihnda  
I know you don't need anybody's protection  
I really wish I was less of a thinking man  
And more a fool who's not afraid of rejection

All night long, all night long  
I'll just be standing here 'cause I know I don't have the guts to come on  
All night long, all night long  
And I'll be sleeping with the television on

You're eyes are saying talk to me, talk to me  
But my attitude is "boy, don't waste my time"  
Your eyes are saying talk to me, talk to me  
But I won't say a word 'cause it just might be somebody else's same old line  
All night long, all night long  
We're only standing here 'cause somebody might do somebody wrong  
All night long, all night long  
And we'll be sleeping with the television on

PRYCE retaliates with a bitter pill when THRAWN arrives, trying to be reasonable. They argue.

[“Pressure” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Z5WdSL0BK0)

T:  
You have to learn to pace yourself  
Pressure

P:  
You're just like everybody else  
Pressure

T:  
You've only had to run so far  
So good  
But you will come to a place  
Where the only thing you feel  
Are loaded guns in your face  
And you'll have to deal with  
Pressure

P:  
You used to call me paranoid  
Pressure  
But even you can not avoid  
Pressure  
You turned the tap dance into your crusade  
Now here you are with your faith  
And your Peter Pan advice  
You have no scars on your face  
And you cannot handle pressure

T:  
All grown up and no place to go  
Psych 1, Psych 2  
What do you know?  
All your life is Channel 13  
Sesame Street  
What does it mean?  
I'll tell you what it means  
Pressure  
Pressure

P:  
Don't ask for help  
You're all alone  
Pressure

T:  
You'll have to answer  
To your own  
Pressure

P:  
I'm sure you'll have some cosmic rationale  
But here you are in the ninth  
Two men out and three men on  
Nowhere to look but inside  
Where we all respond to  
Pressure

THRAWN surprises her by staying the night. She sleeps and he sings!

[“Temptation”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0EU0NUamt4)  
Lyric excerpt:  
It's time for me to be on my way I know  
I've got business to conduct  
And I've got places to go  
But I can't help looking at her sleeping instead  
Another morning I'll have trouble climbing out of this bed  
Because - she's such a temptation  
It's driving me crazy  
And it's my fascination  
That's making me act this way

I look so tired cause I don't get much sleep  
And I've got too many commitments that are too hard to keep  
And I try to be rational  
And I try to be wise  
But it all gets blown to pieces  
When I look in her eyes  
Because - She's such a temptation  
And nothing can save me  
And my only salvation  
Is tearing myself away

I should be leaving  
But I can't cut loose  
I have my reasons for resistance  
But I have no excuse  
And I lose my composure  
I could use some restraint  
I never claimed to be a hero  
And I never said I was a saint  
She's such a temptation  
It's driving me crazy  
And it's my fascination  
That's making me act this way

She's such a temptation

Then he sleeps and it’s PRYCE’s turn at the mic!

[“This Night”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNOXu_yoDYI)  
Lyric excerpt:  
Didn't I say  
I wasn't ready for romance?  
Didn't we promise  
We would only be friends?  
And so we danced  
Though it was only a slow dance,  
I started breaking my promises right there and then  
Didn't I swear  
There would be no complications?  
Didn't you want  
Someone who's seen it all before?  
Now that you're here  
It's not the same situation,  
Suddenly I don't remember the rules anymore  
This night is mine  
It's only you and I  
Tomorrow is a long time away  
This night can last forever  
I've been around  
Someone like me should know better  
Falling in love  
Would be the worst thing I could do

How many nights  
Have I been lonely without you?  
I tell myself  
How much I really don't care  
How many nights  
Have I been thinking about you?  
Wanting to hold you  
But knowing you would not be there  
But this night you're mine  
It's only you and I  
I'll tell you to forget yesterday  
This night we are together  
This night is mine  
It's only you and I  
Tomorrow is a long time away  
This night can last forever  
This night  
Ooh  
Ooh  
Tomorrow is such a long time away  
This night can last forever

THRAWN leaves the hotel and reflects on his choices and the woman he just left. 

_This can turn into an ensemble piece but admit it, so cool to see him whistling down a darkened Coruscanti alleyway…_

[“The Stranger”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5ofVsxTPoc)  
Well, we all have a face  
That we hide away forever  
And we take them out  
And show ourselves when everyone has gone  
Some are satin, some are steel  
Some are silk and some are leather  
They're the faces of a stranger  
But we'd love to try them on  
Well, we all fall in love  
But we disregard the danger  
Though we share so many secrets  
There are some we never tell  
Why were you so surprised  
That you never saw the stranger  
Did you ever let your lover  
See the stranger in yourself  
Don't be afraid to try again  
Everyone goes south every now and then  
You've done it  
Why can't someone else  
You should know by now  
You've been there yourself  
Once I used to believe  
I was such a great romancer  
Then I came home to a woman  
That I could not recognize  
When I pressed her for a reason  
She refused to even answer  
It was then I felt the stranger  
Kick me right between the eyes  
Well, we all fall in love  
But we disregard the danger  
Though we share so many secrets  
There are some we never tell  
Why were you so surprised  
That you never saw the stranger  
Did you ever let your lover  
See the stranger in yourself  
Don't be afraid to try again  
Everyone goes south every now and then  
You've done it  
Why can't someone else  
You should know by now  
You've been there yourself  
You may never understand  
How the stranger is inspired  
But he isn't always evil  
And he is not always wrong  
Though you drown in good intentions  
You will never quench the fire  
You'll give in to your desire  
When the stranger comes along

## ~End Act II~


	3. Act III

## ACT III

PRYCE puts a sniffer program in DRILLER’s computer and reflects on how things have changed.

[“My Life”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVX80UpMPDI)

Lyric excerpt:  
I don't need you to worry for me 'cause I'm alright  
I don't want you to tell me it's time to come home  
I don't care what you say anymore this is my life  
Go ahead with your own life leave me alone  
I never said you had to offer me a second chance  
I never said I was a victim of circumstance

They will tell you you can't sleep alone in a strange place  
Then they'll tell you can't sleep with somebody else  
Ah but sooner or later you sleep in your own space  
Either way it's O.K. you wake up with yourself  
I don't need you to worry for me 'cause I'm alright  
I don't want you to tell me it's time to come home  
I don't care what you say anymore this is my life  
Go ahead with your own life leave me alone  
I never said you had to offer me a second chance  
I never said I was a victim of circumstance  
I still belong  
Don't get me wrong  
And you can speak your mind  
But not on my time  
I don't care what you say anymore this is my life  
Go ahead with your own life leave me alone

Back at ISB, THRAWN is talking to YULAREN and VANTO and they discuss the strange new informant they have.

[“Laura”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALp9rfnPJ8c) (renamed “Arihnda” for this musical)

THRAWN:  
Arihnda calls me  
In the middle of the night  
Passes on her  
Fateful information

YULAREN:  
Arihnda  
Has a very hard time  
All her life has  
Been one long disaster

THRAWN:  
Then she tells me  
She suddenly believes she's seen a very good sign  
She'll be taking  
Some aggressive action  
I fight her wars  
While she's slamming her doors in my face  
Oh, oh, oh

YULAREN:  
Failure to break  
Was the only mistake that she made  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

THRAWN:  
Here I am  
Feeling like a fucking fool  
Do I react the way exactly  
She intends me to?

Everytime I think I'm off the hook  
She makes me lose my cool  
I'm her machine  
And she can punch all the keys  
She can push any button I was programmed through  
Arihnda calls me  
When she needs a good fix (ah)  
All her questions  
Will get sympathetic answers  
I should be so immunized  
To all of her tricks (ah)  
She's surviving  
On her second chances

YULAREN:  
Sometimes I feel like this  
ISB deal is all wrong  
Oh, oh, oh

THRAWN:  
I've done everything I can  
What else am I supposed to do  
I'm her machine  
And she can punch all the keys  
She can push any button I was programmed through

Back at the Thunder Wasp, VANTO reflects on PRYCE and his concerns about her hold over his boss. He imagines telling THRAWN what he thinks…a bitter indictment! Maybe he’s jealous...

[“Stiletto”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmUrJ_el-SM)  
She cuts you once, she cuts you twice  
But still you believe  
The wound is so fresh you can taste the blood  
But you don't have strength to leave  
You've been bought, you've been sold  
You've been locked outside the door  
But you stand there pleadin',  
With your insides bleedin',  
'Cause you deep down want some more  
Then she says she wants forgiveness  
It's such a clever masquerade  
She's so good with her stiletto  
You don't even see the blade  
She cuts you hard, she cuts you deep,  
She's got so much skill  
She's so fascinating that you're still there waiting  
When she comes back for the kill  
You've been slashed in the face  
You've been left there to bleed  
You want to run away  
But you know you're gonna stay  
'Cause she gives you what you need  
Then she says she wants affection  
While she searches for the vein  
She's so good with her stiletto  
You don't really mind the pain  
She cuts you out, she cuts you down  
She carves up your life  
But you won't do nothng  
As she keeps on cutting  
'Cause you know you love the knife  
You've been bought, you've been sold  
You've been locked outside the door  
But you stand there pleadin'  
With your insides bleedin'  
'Cause you deep down want some more  
Then she says she needs affection  
While she searches for the vein  
She's so good with her stiletto,  
You don't really mind the pain

Split scene ensemble number remembering when the lovers met on Ascension Day! Lots of dancing, ballroom scenery like something on Hapes. 

[“Get It Right The First Time” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccdC_EPih2E)  
THRAWN:  
I don't believe in first impressions  
For just this once I hope that looks don't deceive  
I ain't got time for true confessions  
I've got to make the move right now  
Got to meet that girl somehow  
I've gotta get it right the first time  
That's the main thing, oohh oohh  
I can't afford to let it pass  
You get it right the next time that's not the same thing, ooh ooh  
Gonna have to make the first time last  
La, la, la, la, la (Repeat)

PRYCE:  
I'm not much good at conversation  
I was never to smooth at comin' on real strong  
If all it takes is inspiration  
Then I might have just what it takes  
If I don't make no bad mistakes and I get it right the first time  
That's the main thing  
Can't afford to let it pass  
You get it right the next time that's not the same thing  
Have to make the first time last  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (Repeat)

THRAWN:  
I might find the courage, yeah  
PRYCE:  
I might get up the nerve  
TOGETHER:  
But if my timing ain't just right  
What purpose would it serve?  
I don't know, I don't know  
I don't know how to say those first few words  
If I want to put myself in touch  
The first few moments mean so much

THRAWN:  
So I suppose it's now or never  
Before that woman walks right out of my life

PRYCE:  
Just let me pull myself together  
I've got to give it one good try

TOGETHER:  
Gotta take my chance tonight  
I've gotta get it right the first time  
That's the main thing  
I can't afford to let it pass  
You get it right the next time it's not the same thing  
Gonna have to make the first time last  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (Repeat)

PRYCE has an encounter with JUAHIR and decides she may have not been appreciative enough of her new paramour after a conversation with her former friend. She sings to herself.

[“Until The Night”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuV-zEqB2QQ)  
I never ask you where you go  
After I leave you in the morning  
We go our different ways to separate situations  
It's not that easy anymore  
Today I do what must be done  
I give my time to total strangers  
But now it feels as though the day goes on forever  
More than it ever did before  
Until the night, until the night  
I just might make it  
Until the night, until the night  
When I see you again  
Now you're afraid that we have changed  
And I'm afraid we're getting older  
So many broken hearts, so many lonely faces  
So many lovers come and gone  
I'll have my fears like every man  
You'll have your tears like every woman  
Today we'll be unsure, is this what we believe in  
And wonder how can we go on  
Until the night, until the night  
I just might make it  
Until the night, until the night  
When I see you again  
When the sun goes down  
And the day is over  
When the last of the light has gone  
As they pour into the street  
I will be getting closer  
As the cars turn their headlights on  
While they're closing it down  
We're gonna open it up  
And while they're going to sleep  
We'll just be starting to touch  
I'm just beginning to feel  
I'm just beginning to give  
I'm just beginning to feel  
I'm just beginning to live  
Before I leave you again  
Before the light of the dawn  
Before this evening can end  
I have been waiting so long  
Until the night, until the night  
I just might make it  
Until the night, until the night  
When I see you again

THRAWN leaves to go to the hotel and reflects on his angsty unrequited need to be needed en route. He sings to himself too!

[“If I Only Had The Words (To Tell You)”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQjb9IA2_Co)  
If I only had the words to tell you  
If you only had the time to understand  
Though I know it wouldn't change your feelings  
And I know you'll carry on the best you can.  
If I only had the urge to tell you  
If you only knew how hard it is to say  
When the simple lines have all been taken  
And the radio repeats them ev'ry day.  
If I never find the song to sing you  
If you always find it hard to comprehend  
Well, you know there wouldn't be much meaning  
If I had to sing those tired words again.  
Life goes on and on  
And tonight will soon be gone  
But if we try we can be sure.  
If I only had the words to tell you  
If you only had the time to understand  
But I only have these arms to hold you  
And it's all that you can ask of any man.  
La la la la, la la la la  
If I only had the words to tell you  
If you only had the time to understand  
Oh, but I only have these arms to hold you  
And it's all that you can ask of any man.

PRYCE is thinking about taking a trip to visit her parents and then check on Lothal in preparation for her future ambitions.

[“The Great Suburban Showdown” ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIavfZz58fM)  
Lyric Excerpt:  
And I know it should be fun  
But I think I should've packed my gun  
Got that old suburban showdown in my mind  
Sit around with the folks  
Tell the same old tired jokes  
Bored to death on Sunday afternoon  
Mom and Dad, me and you  
And the outdoor barbecue  
Think I'm gonna hide out in my room

I've been gone for a while  
Made some changes in my style  
And they say you can't go home anymore  
Well the streets all look the same  
And I'll have to play the game

We'll all sit around in the kitchen chairs  
With the holo on and the neighbors there  
Out in the yard  
Where my Daddy worked so hard  
He never lets the crab grass grow too high  
Oh, the place hasn't changed  
And that's why I'm gonna feel so strange  
But I'll have to face the music bye and bye

Drive into town  
When this big bird touches down  
I'm only comin' home to say goodbye  
Then I'm gone with the wind  
And I won't be seen again  
Till that great suburban showdown in the sky

THRAWN arrives and PRYCE tells him she has no objection to anything about him, having had that epiphany thanks to JUAHIR.

[“Just The Way You Are”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaA3YZ6QdJU)  
Lyric excerpt:  
Don't go changing to try and please me  
You never let me down before  
Don't imagine you're too familiar  
And I don't see you anymore  
I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble  
We never could have come this far  
I took the good times; I'll take the bad times  
I'll take you just the way you are

I don't want clever conversation  
I never want to work that hard  
I just want someone that I can talk to  
I want you just the way you are

They make love but THRAWN is unconvinced of her sincerity. He is confused.

[“Sometimes A Fantasy”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTWSXhMKX4I)  
Lyric excerpt:  
I didn't want to do it but I got too lonely  
I had to call you up in the middle of the night  
I know it's awful hard to try to make love long distance  
But I really needed stimulation  
Though it was only my imagination  
It's just a fantasy  
It's not the real thing  
It's just a fantasy  
It's not the real thing  
But sometimes a fantasy  
Is all you need  
When am I gonna take control get a hold of my emotions  
Why does it only seem to hit me in the middle of the night  
You told me there's a number I can always dial for assistance  
I don't want to deal with outside action  
Only you can give me satisfaction  
It's just a fantasy  
It's not the real thing  
It's just a fantasy  
It's not the real thing  
But sometimes a fantasy  
Is all you need  
Sure it would be better if I had you here to hold me  
Be better baby but believe me it's the next best thing  
I'm sure there's many times you've wanted me to hear your secrets  
Don't be afraid to say the words that move me  
Anytime you want to tell them to me  
It's just a fantasy  
It's not the real thing  
It's just a fantasy  
It's not the real thing  
But sometimes a fantasy  
Is all you need

PRYCE stops him with a heartfelt confession.

[“And So It Goes”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zo-QhF-aMFA)  
In every heart there is a room  
A sanctuary safe and strong  
To heal the wounds from lovers past  
Until a new one comes along  
I spoke to you in cautious tones  
You answered me with no pretense  
And still I feel I said too much  
My silence is my self defense  
And every time I've held a rose  
It seems I only felt the thorns  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And so will you soon I suppose  
But if my silence made you leave  
Then that would be my worst mistake  
So I will share this room with you  
And you can have this heart to break  
And this is why my eyes are closed  
It's just as well for all I've seen  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows  
So I would choose to be with you  
That's if the choice were mine to make  
But you can make decisions too  
And you can have this heart to break  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows

THRAWN realizes he’s in love too, with this psycho amazing woman.

[“She’s Always A Woman”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cx3QmqV2pHg)  
She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes  
She can ruin your faith with her casual lies  
And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
She hides like a child but she's always a woman to me  
She can lead you to love, she can take you or leave you  
She can ask for the truth but she'll never believe you  
And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free  
Yeah she steals like a thief but she's always a woman to me  
Oh, she takes care of herself, she can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time  
Oh, she never gives out and she never gives in  
She just changes her mind  
And she'll promise you more than the garden of Eden  
Then she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding  
But she brings out the best and the worst you can be  
Blame it all on yourself 'cause she's always a woman to me  
Oh, she takes care of herself, she can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time  
Oh, she never gives out and she never gives in  
She just changes her mind  
She is frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel  
She can do as she pleases, she's nobody's fool  
But she can't be convicted, she's earned her degree  
And the most she will do is throw shadows at you  
But she's always a woman to me

Then they live happily ever after in an Imperial love nest. 

The grand finale number:

[We Didn’t Start The Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DS0vuwr5bV8) replaced with all Star Wars references!

## THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The [fic this is irreverently based on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932813) is amazing and inspiring and deserves a lot better than this madness, so check it out if you haven't already.


End file.
